


Redemption

by Juurizumi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fisting, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juurizumi/pseuds/Juurizumi
Summary: He just wanted revenge, all he found was regret.





	Redemption

If you want to know what happened previously, [ this post explains it ](http://juurizumi.tumblr.com/post/157616057970/i-cant-seem-to-find-what-caused-ppq-to-attack-the) but there’s no fanfic or one-shot written about it.

 

* * *

 

 

“Papy?”

Sans blinked repeatedly to the tall skeleton in front of him. The set of clothes loosely hanging from his frame was certainly different, but there was something familiar about his lanky figure, the shape of his skull and those tired eyes…

“Papy? You haven’t called me that since…” Papyrus trailed off.

The short skeleton frowned in confusion. He would’ve thought he could recognize his brother anywhere, but this time, he seemed to be wrong. 

“He’s not m'lord…?” The other skeleton muttered thoughtful, making Sans tilt his head. “He smells different…”

“Excuse me, i can’t understand what you say if you mumble like that” Sans answered calmly. He was surprised to find a skeleton he didn’t knew. The underground wasn’t so big, was it?

Suddenly, his new friend’s face morphed into a big smile, like realization had come up in his mind. “You reek like him” He announced audible enough this time.

“Him? Who are you talking about?” Sans questioned with interest as the other walked closer.

His neck was suddenly enveloped by long fingers, pressing enough to cut off his breathing. “What are you–?! Ngh, guh! Hah!” Sans felt his body being pushed into the snow as he tried to choke out some word, something, anything.

The only answer he obtained was a mild explanation he couldn’t figure out. “He fucked my bro, i’m just returning the favor…” Papyrus growled with a vicious smile.

_ Who was he? What favor? _

Before he could struggle his wrists were pinned to the ground with another hand. The other skeleton pulled off his collar and used it as restraint to keep them together above his head.

Sans felt how his clothes were literally ripped off of his bones with long claws that even harmed his body in the process. He was horrified to find himself completely naked in front of the stranger he just had met.

The hand on his neck seemed to press enough to make him feel drowning but not enough to kill him or make him pass out. He could barely choke a little sob when the set of fangs of the other traveled across his ribcage, marking him with pain and agony.

_ Why was this happening? What kind of favor was this? _

A hand pressed against his pelvis causing him to cringe over the rough fingers sliding without any care across his pubic arch, making it sting and causing little reactions on his magic.

_ He didn’t want to… not like this! Not with him! _

Unluckily, Papyrus’ plans weren’t precisely as gentle as just fucking.

Sans kicked his legs until he hit Papyrus’ middle and chest, somehow liberated from his captor. But his shaky legs by the horror and the shock and his dizzy mind lacking oxygen barely allowed him to sit up before he was pressed against the ground again.

“Now, that wasn’t very nice of you” The other gasped in pain, grabbing his skull, raking his phalange tips on the clean surface.

“AHH STOP, IT HURTS! IT HURTS!” Sans screamed, squirming under his weight.

“It wouldn’t hurt if you stay still and let me use you like the little fucktoy you are”

“Stop saying lewd things! I don’t understand why are you doing this! I didn’t do anything!”

“Oh but your dear big bro did”

“Papy? What? What did he do?”

“The same i’m doing to you” Papyrus pressed his fingers on Sans’ coccyx and squeezed it, earning a moan. “He did it to my brother” He balled his fist and pressed against the tiny pelvic inlet, noticing a jerk on the other’s body.

“No, no, no, that’s not true!” Sans squirmed “Wait, stop, don’t do it!” He felt more pressure, and tears began to pool on his eyes because he knew there was no way a whole fist would fit on his pelvis.

Bone against bone scratched with a chalky noise, making Sans  _ screech _ in pain, dark spots blooming on his vision but despite everything he stayed as still as he could, not wanting to make the friction any worse.

His sore pelvis bucked when the evil Papyrus pulled his fist back, causing his voice to ache with another cry, weaker, but as hurt as the first.

“P-please stop, i’m sorry” Sans whimpered.

Papyrus spun his wrist inside, a big, deaf smile planted on his face as he made his victim writhe in agony.

“I’m sorry!” Sans cried again. “P-please!” He choked out.

_ How does this fix anything? _

A twinge of  _ disgust  _ made Papyrus shudder, finding the smile on his face quite hard to sustain.

He moved his fist again and the next wince made his marrow churn. He looked down to the skeleton under his body, effectively immobilized by his own handiwork, tears welling up on his eyes, teeth clenched in agony as he muttered little apologies, hoping his attacker will stop.

_ Why? Why was he apologizing? _

He gritted his teeth and started to close his fingers further around the small neck.

“..m s-sorry…” Sans gasped, his eyelights gone providing hollowness.

Papyrus’ expression felt tense. He wasn’t smiling anymore, he wasn’t having fun anymore, this didn’t feel like the sweet revenge he wanted.

_ This Sans was suffering, for what? His brother’s mistakes. _

It was surprising to find himself incapable of unload his wrath in this small fucker, the sibling of that son of a bitch that ruined his little bro.

_ Was it okay to guilt him with sins that weren’t his? _

“…so…rry…”

Before Papyrus realized, a feeble whimper called him back from his deep thoughts. He noticed the neck on his hand becoming softer,  _ sandy, _ slowly disappearing on his palm.

“Pa…py…” Sans whispered.

They looked at each other’s eyes, and Papyrus noticed with horror how the face of his own brother dissolved in front of him.

“Sans!” He yelled, palpating the dust and snow, trying to grab onto something solid, some part that was still alive.

But there was just a pile of tattered clothes, blue and orange covered in white powder.

_ So cold. So dead. _

A soft spark of magic signaled how his EXP had increased, but Papyrus felt his stomach spinning, just as his head.

“Why…?” He whispered to no one. “Why did you apologize?” He questioned in horror, realizing how obvious was that he had allowed wrath to take over him. How could he? He killed Sans! It was certainly not his brother in a direct way, but it was Sans anyway! How could he?! “It was… it was not your fault!”

His fists hit the snow, but no matter how much he wanted to get an answer, the dust was not going to give one.

“IT WASN’T YOUR FUCKING FAULT!” He yelled.

Papyrus panted through long minutes, tears rolling down his face in frustration.  _ Why would someone even apologize for something that wasn’t his fault in any way? Why? He didn’t understand. He wanted to understand… _

His mind went blank, pondering.

He had to go back. He wanted to see Sans. Fix the error somehow. Reset to make the Sans of this timeline forget what he had done to him.

He wanted to find a way to make everything go back to what it was or better, find the stability for this mistakes to stop happening.

_ A way to go back… _

He had appeared in this world by the anomaly. He should be able to ‘port back to his timeline if he found some spot that had been damaged by the glitch.

Papyrus stood up and started exploring, decided to find a way to fix everything. It didn’t matter anymore if it was because of someone or not, he just wanted Sans to be Sans again, the one and only he recognized as his cool brother.

A small black hole on a tree called his attention. When he peeked inside, he saw another world. Hopefully, his own.

“Wait for me, Sans” He whispered pressing his hand inside and teleporting.

Papyrus groaned feeling his arm and eye in absolute pain suddenly. He touched his face and looked with horror that he was bleeding. The scar on his eye had become deeper for some reason, maybe a part of the error, he thought.

He stood up shakily, starting to walk in order to recognize the territory and confirm if he was at home.

After a short walk he decided he had made it, there was that smell of dust of some monster recently murdered, some trees had been chopped off, surely as a resource. It was so  _ familiar. _

But then, he couldn’t be that lucky.

Soft steps appoached from behind and when he was about to turn around to drop a threat, he paralyzed to the voice that called him.

“Hey you…” The gruff pitch called “Are you okay?”

Papyrus nearly gasped when he looked behind. “Another me?”

_ Well, fuck. _

 

* * *

 

 

Interested in the next part? It’s available on my blog:

Prologue/idea [ [ x ](http://juurizumi.tumblr.com/post/150058210935/encounter-random-scene-i-thought-about-while-i-was) ] 

Pages |  [ 1 ](http://juurizumi.tumblr.com/post/150299777105/regrets-and-apologies-p1-ive-been-wanting-to) |  [ 2 ](http://juurizumi.tumblr.com/post/150342516115/regrets-and-apologies-p2-uh-ive-been-thinking) |  [ 3 ](http://juurizumi.tumblr.com/post/150410068440/regrets-and-apologies-p3-uf-pap-is-not-very-good) |  [ 4 ](http://juurizumi.tumblr.com/post/150460492915/regrets-and-apologies-p4-ive-been-craving-to-do) |  [ 5 ](http://juurizumi.tumblr.com/post/150523325780/regrets-and-apologies-p4-fells-delicacy-404) |  [ 6&7 ](http://juurizumi.tumblr.com/post/150625213925/regrets-and-apologies-p67-this-scene-became-a) |  [ 8 ](http://juurizumi.tumblr.com/post/150693334475/regrets-and-apologies-p8-i-keep-changing-designs) |  [ 9 ](http://juurizumi.tumblr.com/post/150738981325/regrets-and-apologies-p9-souls-can-be-so) |  [ 10 ](http://juurizumi.tumblr.com/post/150806390270/regrets-and-apologies-p10-ah-its-been-a-long) |  [ 11 ](http://juurizumi.tumblr.com/post/150852081240/regrets-and-apologies-p11-prologueidea-x) |  [ 12 ](http://juurizumi.tumblr.com/post/150890677960/regrets-and-apologies-p12-prologueidea-x) |  [ 13 ](http://juurizumi.tumblr.com/post/150942837275/regrets-and-apologies-p13-prologueidea-x) |  [ END ](http://juurizumi.tumblr.com/post/151262066140/regrets-and-apologies-end-p14-15-16)

 


End file.
